Condition of freight assets such as refrigeration temperatures, locations, etc, have in the past been detected by sensors, and various alarms and signals alerted attendants and managers of adverse conditions. Such systems have been cumbersome and presented difficulties for remote managers and attendants because of limitations of the communication systems.